


Hello Again

by nicai666



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 你社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicai666/pseuds/nicai666
Summary: 废话三千，搞黄一百全是胡诌，你傻当真
Relationships: 高栾 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Hello Again

因公出差总是难以让人觉得快乐的。更何况从另一座城市拖来的家当还没归置好就得拖着行李箱远赴欧洲……  
临上飞机前，高峰给自己的新领导也是师兄发微信拜托他帮忙代收最后几箱寄来的书。师兄在那头应承到：“你就安心去吧，回来保管给你拾掇好了。平儿可是这二年难得让我省心的孩子。”  
高峰久仰师兄这位爱徒的大名，奈何还没来得及享受师兄摆的接风宴感受一下被小师侄们簇拥的日子就被领导给支到欧洲来了。

单位里出差的倒霉规矩：只要出国，无论多远都是七天包来回。因为这个倒霉规矩的缘故，本次欧洲五国之行可把高峰累得不轻。转机飞了十几个小时，时差还没倒过来就得赶行程，再加上连绵的雨天， 导致高峰的头从到意大利开始就疼得不行。  
强撑了两天，等到了阳光灿烂的巴黎，高峰的身体已然是到了临界点，因此推了访问的行程躺在酒店里休养。  
因为头疼的原因，高峰得了一个单人间的优待。半梦半醒地躺到了午后，房间向阳，午后的太阳把屋里晒得暖烘烘的。高峰被热意唤醒后又在床上又赖了好一会才起了床。  
头疼还隐约残留着，但高峰觉得不应该辜负这阳光和巴黎于是决定出门走走。

圣母院才被火烧过，坐在公交上远远瞧了一眼便罢。埃菲尔铁塔是要去的，凯旋门也不能错过，穿过协和广场的时候，高峰被一群人吸引住了。  
不对，是被一个人吸引住了。  
那应该是几个朋友结伴来旅游的，高峰在埃菲尔铁塔前就看见那几位闹腾着轮番相互拍照。之所以会对这群人留下印象除了大家都是中国人之外，那个穿着红色外套分外扎眼还在铁塔前使劲蹦跶着让同伴拍照的家伙也立了不少功。  
托着那件红色外套的福，高峰还离着老远就看见了在方尖碑下给同伴当模特的那一位。  
拍完了方尖碑，一群人又瞧上了广场上的鸽子。  
高峰瞧着那位掏钱买了一包饲料蹲下吸引了一大群鸽子又突然站起来乐颠颠地把鸽子惊飞。  
挺可爱的，高峰想着举起手机抓拍到了蓝天下红衣青年在飞起的鸽群间隙里的漏出来的灿烂笑容。

那人似乎是看见自己的举动了。  
高峰看着红衣青年跟同伴说了句什么之后便笑着往自己这边走了过来。  
有一瞬间高峰想要拔腿就跑，可惜还没来得及实施，那人就到了眼前。  
“您好，我能看看你拍的我的照片么？”

被人按在门板上亲吻的时候高峰还是没有明白事情怎么会发展到这一步的。  
下午在广场上他认识了这个叫栾博的家伙。而后就莫名其妙地接受了栾博的邀请，和他们一群人一起去逛了卢浮宫又一起吃了晚饭看了巴黎的夜景，还去酒吧喝了两杯，事情就发展到了他和栾博在酒店的房间里交换着满是酒气的亲吻。  
他想要推开怀里的人，但是身体比理智诚实，高峰抬手环住了栾博的腰，让两个人的身体又更贴紧了一些。  
接下来都是顺理成章了。  
两个人一边亲吻着一边跌跌撞撞地往床边走去，结果半路上也不知是谁绊了谁，两个人一起跌倒在了地毯上。好在酒店的地毯很厚，两人也不觉着痛，交换了一个充满笑意的眼神后又在地毯上滚做了一团。  
衣服很快就被脱了下来丢在一边。红色外套和黑色大衣搅做了一团，长袖T恤和白色衬衣堆在了一起。高峰的领带绑在了栾博戴着手串的手腕上，栾博的手绢挂在了高峰的脖子上。  
赤裸的身躯在昏暗的房间里纠缠，黑暗和酒意把感官刺激放大，高峰用力地在栾博的身体里抽送着，喘息、呻吟和肉体拍打的声音在耳边回荡着。栾博毫不掩饰自己从高峰身上所得到的快感，他不住地用亲吻、拥抱和夹紧的大腿根向高峰祈求着更多。  
高峰毫不吝啬。

性爱助眠，高峰一觉睡到了次日中午。同事在门外哐哐砸门，催促他赶紧起来收拾准备去赶飞机了。  
高峰坐起来，大床上只有自己一个人。大衣、衬衫、领带都已经放在了椅子上，红色外套毫无踪影。高峰有些怅然若失地下了床，脚边踢到了一团柔软的东西。那是一方素色的手帕，高峰还记得昨晚它被人当做绳索套在自己脖子上的触感。  
盯着手帕愣了会神，高峰起身快速冲了个澡后利索地收拾好了行李走出了房门。  
那方手帕静静地躺在了酒店的地板上。发生在巴黎的，就让它留在巴黎吧……

舟车劳顿终于是回到了国内。高峰本来已经准备用收拾还没来得及安顿好的宿舍来倒时差了，可等他打开门发现宿舍已经被收拾得有模有样了，甚至连自己那十几箱书都被妥当的安置在了书架上。  
书桌上留着一张纸条：  
高老师，因为实在箱子太多挪腾不开，因此擅自拆封了您的书。如有冒昧，敬请原谅。  
落款是栾云平，高峰他师兄的爱徒。  
也不是个常见的姓啊，怎么最近一遇还能遇见俩呢？高峰如是想。

一星期后，逐渐适应了新城市、新单位、新工作的高峰终于吃到了他师兄摆的接风宴。  
栾云平满脸错愕地看着他老师笑眯眯地给他介绍：“平儿，这是你高师叔。”  
“云平，你好。”高峰笑眯眯地伸出了手。


End file.
